The Lab Rules
by teamjasper4everz
Summary: Its Edward and Bellas first day in biology. the are givin the class lab rules. but bellas thinking about a diffrent topic then biology. no lemons. oneshot . slightly OOC for edward and bella plz rad you wotn regret


It was the first day of biology and Edward and Bella have been dating almost a year now. Edward convinced Mr. Barner to let Bella sit next to him in class. As the took their seats in the back of the room, they saw Tyler and Samantha sit next to each other and Jessica and mike sit across from them. The table in front of Edward and bella was empty, so they could talk about all they needed without being overheard by noisy people.

"Okay class, I'm going to pass out the lab rules." said Mr. Barner.

He passed out a packet the had a picture of a kid looking through a microscope on the front page. The title said Safe Laboratory Techniques.

"With the person sitting next to you, please take turns reading the front page of the packet." He said loudly enough so the whole class could here.

Bella looked at the front page and started to read quietly to Edward.

"Learn the parts of the microscope."

"Use two hands to carry the microscope; grasp the arm of the microscope with one hand and place your other and under the base." Edward whispered to Bella. He looked at her and she was giggling and smiling to herself.

"Did I read alright." asked Edward.

"Mmm hmm."

"Well its your turn to read." said Edward a little impatiently.

"Clean the lenses with lens paper before use." said Bella a little more high pitched, trying though keep her giggles to herself.

"Turn the nosepiece until the low-power objective lens clicks into place." said Edward, as he cocked and eyebrow at bella.

"Place the microscope slide of the specimen to be vie-"

Edward was interrupted by a high pitched squeak come from bella that caused the whole class to turn and look. Thank god Mr. Barner stepped out.

"viewed directly over the hole in the stage." Edward finished the sentence.

"Turn on the light or adjust the mirror to illuminate the specimen." said bella, covering her mouth trying to keep herself from another outburst.

"Never use direct sunlight as a light source; the reflected sunlight can damage your eyes." Edward read quietly, trying to figure out what was wrong with bella.

He looked at bella and continued, she probably would start laughing if she even tried to open her mouth.

"Looking at the microscope from the side, turn the coarse adjustment until the objective lens is as close as possible to the stage, but not touching the slide. Never lower the objective lens while looking through the eyepiece."

And bella lost it. She started laughing like a mental patient who just escaped.

"Is there a problem, Isabella?" asked Mr. Barner, looking at the same way Edward was.

"No Mr. Barner." bella said quietly, looking down.

Mr. Barner left the room, the office called him.

"bella?" she looked up at Edward, "why are you laughing so much?"

"Edward, think about what we just read." she said.

He thought for a moment before she started to smile and giggle as she saw the perverted grin on Edwards face appear.

"Well, lets continue what we were reading shall we?" asked Edward with the same perverted smile.

"Looking through the eyepiece, turn the coarse adjustment to move the objective lens away from the stage until the specimen to be viewed comes into focus." read bella, still smiling to herself.

" To avoid eyestrain, keep both eyes open when looking through the eyepiece. If you were eyeglasses, you will probably not need to wear them when looking through the microscope. However, wear you glasses if you have astigmatism." read Edward laughing quietly.

"Turn the fine adjustment to bring the specimen into sharper focus." bella said quietly, almost losing it again.

" Adjust the diaphragm to alter the amount of light shining on the specimen." Edward said, laughing a little louder this time.

"Only after the specimen is as clear as possible under the low-power objective lens should the high-power objective lens be clicked into place." read bella.

They both began to laugh louder then a whisper just as Mr. Barner walked into the room.

His attention went straight to the two at the back of the room.

"Edward and Bella , to the principal's office." said Mr. Barner with look on his face that meant you don't want to mess with him.

"Looks like we're busted" said Edward as they walked out the room, all eyes on their backs.


End file.
